Treating as a Bride-To-Be
Returning to the wedding location, Kiva has gotten a call from Reia. Kiva: Hi, Reia. Reia: Hey. How are the preparations coming along? Kiva: Everything is going great, Reia. Reia: Good. We visited Jake's house and found some serious damage. Quorra confirmed that the aliens are after gold. Kiva: Seriously? Reia: Yeah, the reason why remains unknown until we get closer. Kiva: Alright, Reia. - Concerned about Reia and her fear of being captured, Kiva decided to ask to come along. Reia: We still have a long way to go, but-- Kiva: Want me to come along? Reia: That might be wise. Use your tracker to follow my trail. Say, why did you ask that question? Kiva: Well, I'm concerned about you. Reia: That's thoughtful of you. According to the official history, Woodrow should be asking for volunteers to find us. Get anyone, who came to town, to come along with you. Kiva: Okay, Reia. Reia: The best part is, if you officially decided to follow my trail, that will buy enough time for Zemo to keeping searching, not knowing you're in town. Kiva: Wow.. That's great, Reia. Reia: Yeah.. Listen, I'm terribly sorry for not telling you what happened back in the Castle of Dreams. I don't want to-- Kiva: I know, Reia. It's okay. Reia: Right. Just...be careful out there, okay? Kiva: I will. - Kiva ran towards Terra, who is talking to Sophie and the group, and gave them an important task at hand. Kiva: Terra! Terra: Whoa, slow down. What's the hurry so sudden, sweetheart? Kiva: Reia wants us to join along and fight Zemo. Asbel: I heard about him. Don't worry, Kiva. We'll help you avenge your parents. Mickey: Your parents may have passed the power of the Keyblade to you, but that also means I won't hold back either. Sophie: Zemo will stand trial..for all of the corruptions he has done. - Kirby stands ready as well. Tenebrae: Lady Kiva, I must do what I can to assist you in your fight. Terra: We're all here for you, sweetie. I won't let him hurt you... Kiva: Thanks, everyone. Thanks, my love. - The group nodded and they quickly spotted a letter from Ella. Kiva: Oh, a letter! Sophie: 'Kiva, if you're going to find Reia, there are a few horses left in the barracks. Ella.' Kiva: That's nice of her. Terra: Asbel, think you can ride with Sophie? Asbel: Yeah, I can do that. Terra: Okay. Kiva, would you ride one as well or ride with me? Kiva: I like to ride with you, my love. Terra: Alright then. Sam, Clover, Alex, Mickey- Split your horses with each other. - A few minutes later, the group ride out to find Reia, with Kiva in the lead. Kiva: Just straight ahead then left.. Terra: Hey, sweetheart. I'm glad you told me about Reia, being a sister and all.. Kiva: Of course. She's the only person I have left, being close as a relative as any. Terra: I can understand that. Sometimes, it's hard to hold someone like Reia close to anyone's heart. Kiva: Because of her past, I know. Terra: I'm sure she can understand how much she loves you. She doesn't know that yet. Kiva: Maybe if we find her, I can just want to tell her about being a sister to me. Terra: If so, try to say what you want to say to her. Show her how you feel. Kiva: Yeah, you're right. I'll try to tell her. Alex: Tell her what? Terra: Kiva is been called Reia 'sister' recently. Sam: Oh. Even though she no longer trains you, you still care so much for her, did you? Kiva: Yeah. Alex: Aww, that's so cute.. Clover: You know, I can see why you and Reia are close. Kiva: Yeah, we still are. Mickey: When did you found the fact that she is your 'sister'? Kiva: Just recently. Tenebrae: I see. It must be this 'sister of light' feeling that overwhelmed your senses. Kiva: Yes. Tenebrae: My goodness! I was expecting a question from you, but I suppose that answer sums it up. Kiva: (Reia...) Sophie: Kiva? Kiva: Yeah, Sophie? Sophie: Are you feeling okay? Kiva: I'm worried and scared. Sophie: About Reia? Kiva: *tears coming out* Yes. Sophie: I too am worried about her. Alex: Hey, Reia seemed to be confident the last time we see her, but-- Sam: That doesn't mean she has forgotten about her promise. - Kiva then remembered Reia's promise a few weeks ago. Reia: (..I'll never leave your side and I kept this promise to protect you.) Kiva: Oh, yeah.. She still kept it. Sam: Good, that means she still cares for you. Kiva: Yeah.. Terra: We should be close to Reia now. That tracker beeps like crazy. Kiva: I know, my love. Terra: Just be calm and we'll see if we can talk to Reia and the others. Kiva: I'll try. - Kiva and the group shortly came across Ratchet and the gang a few miles down. Category:Scenes